hogwarts_school_according_to_youfandomcom-20200215-history
Headmaster Henry Salver
Hello Staff and Students! I am hogwarts's headmaster, Henry Salver- But You can call me Professor Salver. I am very exact with my live and sayings, and often produce wise quotes. I am all about equality, with no Race, Gender or blood kind ahead of another. I am very good with words, and know a great many things. About Me My Wand My Wand is a mix of woods, with a phoenix tail feather core, it is very ling, 15" to be exact! Woods: Gabon Ebony, Quilted Maple & Honduran Rosewood Length: 15" Diameter: 15/16" Weight: 2.7 oz The beauty of my wand is in the detail of the design and the colour of the wood. The Gabon Ebony, Quilted Maple, and Honduran Rosewood are all natural with no dye or stain added. Both woods are hard and dense. Ebony has a tight uniform grain and Honduran rosewood a more varied and interesting grain pattern. Magical Properties: Ebony: Gender Association: Masculine and Feminine, equality Planetary Association: Venus Elemental Association: All 4 (fire, water, earth, air) Other magical properties: Positive luck, balance of energy, Ebony is well-known as the most powerful magical wood Maple: Gender Association: Maple has both Feminine and Masculine energy. Magical Properties: Some cultures primarily use Maple wands for spiritual healing. Maple is a traveler's wood. It enhances intellectual pursuits, acquiring knowledge, and communication. Spells concerning art, beauty, binding, and abundance should consider using this wood. The gypsies believe Maple brings gold and that eating the seeds draws love. Rosewood (Honduran): Gender Association: Feminine Planetary Association: Venus, Saturn, Moon Elemental Association: Water, Fire, Air (in order of strength) Other magical properties: Being a member of the rosewood family, this wood shares many properties with other rosewoods while also having a distinctly different energy all its own. Unlike some other rosewood, Honduran Rosewood is not purely feminine, allowing a small amount of masculine energy to also come through. Of Course, you probably did not read any of that so I will just go on with the gallery: il_fullxfull.251602425.jpg|My Wand il_570xN.251562882.jpg|The Handle Up Close My Boggart I have a fear of drowning, I don't fear the water, but in a vast ocean, all alone, with nobody to help me. I don't find that irrational but I do find it a struggle to take a relaxing carribean cruise. Ever since I was a boy, I would go out on a boat with my brother, and one time we hit a big wave and I went sprawling out of the boat- with no lifejacket on. My brother dove in to save me, and we both were safe in the boat, But by then, I had gotten Hypothermia. Animagus I developed being an animagus since I was little. I was in the Hogwarts Gifted program- so I learned many advanced things before graduating. I learned how to change into an animal of choice, so I chose a crow- to match my patronus. Which brings me to my 3rd sub- heading My Patronus My Patronus is a crow, and I learned how to make a full-fledged patronus in my second year, (gifted witches and wizards program) and I discovered it to be a crow. It is very beautiful!